HOS Museum
In House of Shade and International House of Shade, there have been many items that have been used and many iconic moments throughout the course of the game, the HOS Museum is where we display our exhibits of such items and moments. House of Shade: Season 1 Kaitlyn's Silver Power of Veto: During season 1, a tribute to season 3 of Big Brother, where every houseguest could compete in the Veto competition, however the winner could not use it on themselves. Jason, the HoH that week, nominated Kaitlyn and Cole for eviction and ironically Kaitlyn ended up winning the PoV, and while this would've saved her any other week, because it was silver, she could not save herself, though she did manage to save Cole from the block. Kaitlyn was then still evicted at the end of the week next to Sam by a vote of 6-1. This memory continues to haunt Kaitlyn and will go with her into the grave. House of Shade: Season 2 Dani's Grandma Doreen: Doreen is the grandmother of HOS alumni Danielle (HOS2/HOS7). Her legacy began during the Knight Moves POV In week 9, where she walked in and proclaimed that she had "Walked The Walk'. To this very day, Doreen still walks her walk in every season of HOS. She has an impact on every season, even if it's invisible. She helped shaped HOS into the game it is today, and really did help the game get off its feet and make HOS2 one of the most memorable in HOS history. Thank you Doreen, for everything you did. Brittany's Stop Sign: During the second season, during the 11th HoH competition, houseguests were tasked with answering riddles by taking specific pictures and while some were good, or bad, Brittany submitted an answer, stop sign, which she though was the answer to the riddle, when in actuality the answer was store, ironically enough a store was in the background of the photo, however it was still very......very wrong. The Jury Evicts Chris: During week 11, the vote was originally 2-1 to evict Nate, however, due to Ryan G opening Pandora's Box, all the votes from the houseguests were canceled, and instead of the house voting to evict, the jury voted to evict, turning the vote around, and by a vote of 4-1, Nate was saved and instead Chris was evicted from the game, this twist has not returned since the season. House of Shade: Season 3 ' Danielle's Grandma: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCHCBw-mj1M House of Shade: Season 4 Troy's Redemption Island Nightmare: During season 4,, the main twist was the Survivor inspired Redemption Island, this twist would allow evicted houseguests the ability to fight their way back into the house with the winner of final duels winning a new life in the game. This twist gave Troy an especially hard time as not once, but twice, the people who returned were people that he evicted under his HoH. During week 6, Scott, who Troy had evicted during his HoH reign in week 4 returned, and during week 7, Michelle, who Troy had evicted earlier that week also returned, making Redemption Island a nightmare for Troy that has haunted him forever. Batria's Instant Eviction Power: During survivor week, Batria won the ability to send the initial nominations of an HoH to a house vote and an immediate instant eviction during the auction, she later exercised this power during week 7 during Troy's HoH, this not only sent Scott and Michelle to become final nominees, but also sent the house into a tailspin of drama once Troy knew what was going to happen. Troy used this knowledge to call Michelle's entire gameplay out in front of her, he told the house "she was playing all sides of the house, and had everyone fooled." After calling her out the Instant Eviction Power was announced. At the end of the whole trip, Michelle was evicted. Troy's Nomination Benji's Overpowered Gift Basket: A reward competition was held during season 4 which had the houseguests make valentines day cards where Benji managed to emerge victorious during that competition. Benji received a gift basket with a plethora of advantages in the game, which could be viewed as over powered to many. These gifts included: An HoH advantage that he got to hand out, an immediate spot in the POV competition during week 7, Immunity during week 7, an extra vote to evict during week 7, $5 in snapcash and the ability to make someone wear a penguin suit, which he of course gave to Michelle. The Valentines Michelle's Penguin Suit: During her time in season 4, Michelle was given the punishment of wearing a penguin suit, she managed to serve her time with the suit, but just as she had removed the suit the first time, Michelle was given the punishment yet again, making her suit a staple of the season for it NEVER leaving her. House of Shade: Season 5 House of Shade: All Stars Shelby's Celine Dion Power of Veto: During week 5 of Allstars, Shelby found herself and Annie nominated by the HoH of the week Nick. Shelby was originally going to be evicted by a vote of 9-1, but she used the Celine Dion Power of Veto right after the votes were read, saving both herself and Annie from the block, and replaced themselves with nominees of Shelby's choice. This power was the result of a Map that Jeff had won earlier in the season and had shared with Shelby. Shelby ended up nominating Simon and Casey with Casey being the pawn, and Simon was voted out by a vote of 7-3. Shelby and Kara's Bad Blood Lip Sync: During a reward competition, Shelby and Kara were paired up and given a song to lip sync, in this case it was Taylor Swifts Bad Blood. Up to this point the 2 had been working together, however just before the competition they turned against each other, making the video very symbolic of their relationship in the game. They ended up winning the reward, and were given an advantage to use in a competition, however they didn't end up using it. House of Shade: Season 7 Mike's Crew: During season 7, and alliance was created between 2 of the newbies, in Mike and Sara, and 2 of the returning coaches, in Owen and Ryan G. This alliance managed to dominate most of the, with 3 out of the 4 of them making it to the final 3, with the only one who didn't make it, in Ryan, getting expelled at final 6. As they consisted, not only did the alliance make up all of the final 3, and 2, one of them also won the season in Owen, winning his second HOS season. House of Shade: Season 8 Lexi's Series of Unfortunate Events: Leading up to her eviction, Lexi was dealt some rather unfair circumstances. During her HoH that she won during 50's week in season 8, Lexi ended up nominating Alex and Nayeli for eviction, however before she could finish out the week and get her target out, Alex quit, canceling Lexi's HoH. Things only continued to become worse when Lexi's original target Nayeli won HoH the following week, and nominated Lexi next to Amir. Continuing on the trend, Lexi lost the veto to Amir by "LITERALLY 2 SECONDS", thus she was left on the block where she received 2 randomized votes on her, which could've been prevented had the punishment from an earlier veto comp not been in effect, as well as received a double vote. This string of unfortunate events led to Lexi's demise as she left the game in one of the worst ways in HOS history. #robbed House of Shade: Season 9 Steffen's Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto: During season 9, a common twist for the season was having a Diamond Power of Veto valid for 2 weeks at a time thanks to the Panic Room twist. However, after Steffen won the Lip Sync competition, he got access to a Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto, being available for access for 4 weeks instead of the normal 2 like previous DPoVs. He later used it during week 8 to save fellow Mom Squad member Allison instead of his current showmance Madison when they were both nominated by HoH Rhone. Steffen saved Allison and used it to nominate the eventual winner of the season Jacob, though Jacob later used the final DPoV of the season to save himself. Jordan's Crab Dad Costume: At one point in season 9, a lip sync competition was held and someone called Crab Dad The Almighty commented on Jacob's lip sync video. Jordan later revealed that he was a Crab in a fairy tale play with apparently a lot of fairy tales, leading many to question if it was Jordan who made the comment, but alas no. Despite that, the entire house began to refer to him as "Crab Dad" and he wore the costume for the rest of the season. Jacob and Steffen's Lip Syncs: During week 6 of season 9, Jacob and Steffen participated in the Lip Sync reward competition. Jacob chose to do Primadona Girl, and got his aunt to edit the video professionally. Steffen on the other had chose to Lip Sync the Scream Queens Intro theme, and shot the entire video in his hotel in New York in just under 10 minutes while most of his family was sleeping. While Jacob's video seemed like a sure winner, the judges still awarded Steffen the win during the competition. Many consider Jacob "robbed" of the Lip Sync challenge win, a topic that's still highly debated to this day, partially because Jacob says Steffen's video was mostly just him screaming, however Steffen's did have variety. Allison and Chrissa's "Stolen" Move: During week 9 Allison and Chrissa had devised a plan to evict Rhone following the eviction of Madison the week prior. The cards fell in their favor when not only did the HoH Jacob nominate Rhone and their closest ally Corey, Allison also won the week's Power of Veto and kept the nominations the same. The duo seemingly pulled off a brilliant power move, however Steffen, who had been working closely with the duo the entire week for this move, used his final power from the Lip Sync competition, the sole vote to evict, and while the votes were set up to be 3-0 to evict Rhone, the only vote that counted was Steffen's seemingly "stealing" Allison and Chrissa's move which was going to be a major selling point for them to the jury, when in actuality, Steffen had been planning out the move weeks in advance. BUT ALLISON AND CHRISSA TOTALLY DID THAT AND THAT EVICTION WAS ICONIC AF. Eviction House of Shade: Season X Kylie's Egg: During Survivor week in season 10, a reward competition, titled the HOSX Talent Show Spectacular was held where the houseguests could submit anything they wanted to fit the theme "Celebration". Kylie D. took the knitting approach and made this egg, look at it, it is an egg, and its precious. Benjamin's Flop Dance: During Survivor week in season 10, a reward competition, titled the HOSX Talent Show Spectacular was held where the houseguests could submit anything they wanted to fit the theme "Celebration". Benjamin decided to submit a dance routine from the popular Steven Universe song "Stronger Than You" displaying his profession as a dancer. While the dance by itself was nice, what really made it stick out was the ending when Benjamin drop kicked an innocent chair. This performance won Benjamin the competition and a vote stealer, which he later used to steal Mike's vote, essentially saving Benjamin by creating a tie between him and Kylie D., which he eventually survived, essentially making the reward competition his saving grace in the game. House of Shade: Season 11 Nicholas and Nicole's "Fight": During the course of season 11, Nicole Walker and Nicholas V. formed a dynamic duo, so to speak, accomplishing great feats throughout the season, with one of their greatest accomplishment's being their fake fight. Nicholas and Nicole voted separately on a vote in during the final 8 vote between Emmon Amid and Jay, Nicholas told Nicole that his vote wouldn't match hers, but they used that as the premise for their "fight". Nicole used the fight to go the girls and said Nicholas was dead to her, basically saying "I don't fuck w him anymore," and that she felt terrible for losing her best friend because he lied etc... Nicholas did the opposite and went to the boys (specifically the HOH ) and convinced Tommy Shallow, that since the duo was broken up, he would vote to evict me and Emma R. wouldn't. Nicholas managed to stay off the block and was able to use the Rose Gold POV the week after, to save Nicole when she was nominated against Emma, in turn #blindsiding everyone!!! Nicholas' Rose Gold Power of Veto: This special Power of Veto was introduced in season 11 of House of Shade, originally it was just a Sapphire Idol that was found by Nicholas V. during the season's Survivor week, however when it was kept past survivor week, it became what is now known as the Rose Gold Power of Veto. This special veto would swap the votes between the people nominated, and this happened during week 10. The HoH for the week Tommy Shallow had nominated Nicole Walker and Emma R. for eviction, and while Emma received no votes to evict, because Nicholas used the Rose Gold Veto, Emma was evicted with no votes cast against her and the eventual winner was saved from eviction. House of Shade: Season 12 Steffen's Shoes Lip Sync: During week 4 of season 12, Steffen found himself nominated against his closest ally Kara by the HoH of the week Roy, with seemingly no way to save both of them, however a reward competition was soon announced to be a Lip Sync. Steffen went on to recreate the classic song Shoes which ended up giving him the win along with his Power of Veto win, the duo seemed to have a chance at surviving this disastrous week. Even though Steffen was able to save himself, Kara however still fell victim towards eviction, despite Steffen using the reward to cancel out 4 votes against her, making the final vote 5-4 with Kara getting evicted. Though this meant the end of the duo of Steffen and Kara, this marked the first time in HOS history that someone won the Lip Sync competition twice in their career. Ashley's Camp Story: During week 8 of season 12, a HoH competition was held where the houseguests had to make up and tell their own camp story, and while most (in this case all) of the houseguests flopped, Ashley rose to the occasion, creating one of the best story videos ever, not only winning her her only HoH competition, but also showed that Shakira was Ashley's long lost twin (totally not fake). Amanda and Steffen's Double Eviction Exit Speech: During week 9 of season 12, the HoH Andie had won the HoH that was revealed to be a double eviction HoH and at the end of the week, Amanda, Saxon and Steffen were the final nominees. The remaining houseguests voted to save, and by a vote of 4-1-0, Amanda and Steffen were evicted, however they co-ordinated one of the most famous exits in HOS history, calling out people left and right, finishing with a gif and picture duo to finish their time in the House. House of Shade: Season 13 The Three Little Spies Storybook: This book was made by Colin during the first Power of Veto competition of the season where the houseguests had to adapt a fairy tale into modern day, this book led Colin and his partner Christine to not only win the veto, but it saved them both from nominations that week after they had been previously nominated by the HoH's of the week Brian and Dom. Kait's Pug Key: After Steven had to leave the game during the season, Kait was brought in to act as his replacement, however, even though the hosts had made Kait a houseguest, they did not have a key ready for her during the nomination ceremony, so in place they gave Kait a Pug Key. This Pug picture sparked a tradition for the rest of the season to give Kait a different Pug picture along with her key during the nomination ceremonies of the season. 'Want To Add Something to the Museum?' If you would like to contribute to the museum, please pm our Museum curator Steffen on Skype (sgbohn), and give us a picture of the item along with the description so we can show off your new exhibit.